


Trying to Crest the Wave

by fabledexile



Series: Our Ward [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Crying, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Horse Play, M/M, Multi, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabledexile/pseuds/fabledexile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye accidentally cuts Ward during a session. Jemma punishes her for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Crest the Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the "It's What He Does" universe. (Could not figure out how to add it to that "collection") You don't HAVE to read that first, but it might help a little. If you'd rather not, it really breaks down to: Ward is a sub for everyone else on the team.
> 
> I really tried to make this all about Skye and Jemma, I really did. But I just couldn't see Jemma being emotional during a punishment. She's do the job and do it right while everyone else fell apart around her. So it's a little of Skye, a lot of Ward, and little of everyone else.

Skye screamed again and again.

Jemma watched, her face impassive.

Ward was curled up in the holding cell with its soundproof walls, but he still imagined he could hear her screaming. He couldn’t stop fingering the inch long scab on his neck. It wouldn’t even scar. He rocked back and forth, _It was an accident, it was an accident, it was an accident, it was an…_

Coulson stood outside the holding cell watching Ward on the monitor, he’d wanted to be alone, his doms gave him that space, but not for much longer.

May stood outside Jemma’s laboratory half sentinel to keep Ward out, should he decide to try to rush in, half to make sure things didn’t go to far inside.

Fitz was racing back from his errands even now.

Skye stopped screaming and sobbed, exhausted.

She was naked and spread eagle on the large table. Her wrists and ankles were cuffed with magnetic bands that kept her firmly fixed to the table. She was covered in what Fitz called the “Web.” It was a blanket of nanobots, woven so fine that it looked exactly like a tightly woven spider web. It was see-through and weighed practically nothing, and it was driving Skye crazy.

Wherever the Web touched her her nerves were cranked up to almost an unbearable level. The nanobots slid over her skin exciting her nerves and making everything feel so much better, and so much worse.

Her entire torso, from her neck down to the soles of her feet, was covered. Skye couldn’t feel the Web covering her, she couldn’t even feel the nanobots moving within the mesh, but she could feel her nerves responding to them.

“Please. Please, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! Please! Please! Jemma, please I’m sorry!” She was sobbing uncontrollably between her screams. Her entire body was exhausted and she could barely catch her breath. Her body started to tingle again and she tried to fight her body’s desire to struggle, struggling only made it worse.

The tingling increased slowly and Skye was trying desperately to let go, to just ride it out. It was no use, Jemma would never allow it.

It was the worst feeling in the world, every nerve was sending millions of jolts of information to her brain that was fast becoming overloaded by all the messages it was receiving. She couldn’t compartmentalize. She couldn’t focus on just one part of her body to lesson the sensation. She was aware of EVERYTHING, every nerve, every tingle, every…everything. The best course of action was to surrender to it, but the pleasure of it hurt so much and left her open to the next round of sensations. But none of it, none of it was in her pussy. Her cunt was a blackout zone. No sensation in her clit, no sensation inside, not even a sensation in her ass. The nanobots were exploding every nerve ending, except for where she wanted it most.

She tried to block it out, tried to black out, anything! Anything to escape it! Anything but that, anything but another orgasm that didn’t leave her satisfied, it was too much, to soon after the last one. Too much pain that was pleasure. Too much everything. She sobbed as her body let go. To not let go was to keep feeling all of this, to let go was to shatter into a million pieces and ramp the pleasure up another degree she didn’t think she could handle.

She was chasing it now, the orgasm, the release, her mind shoving the fighting part of her back, ten seconds of release, of cresting that wave of sensation, ten seconds of blissful mind-numbing pleasure meant ten seconds she wouldn’t be so alive to everything.

She came screaming again and again, her body simultaneously trying to get away from the Web and bow into it to chase that last cresting wave that would give her real satisfaction, that last wave that never came. They’d been at it for almost an hour and Skye was close to breaking.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, please, forgive me. Please! Forgive me! Jemma! Ward! Please! Please! Please! I can’t! I can’t! I’m sorry! I can’t!”

Jemma said nothing, checking on her vitals before cranking the Web’s nanobots up another degree.

*****

Ward was choking on Coulson’s cock. Coulson had left him alone as long as he could, but he wasn’t going to let Ward fall down a rabbit hole. He’d knocked and entered and waited for Ward to tell him to leave. Instead the larger man almost broke down. In less than a second Coulson had spanned the space between them, slid his cock out of his pants and fed it to his boy.

Ward nursed on Coulson’s cock till his feeling evened out. Coulson let him set the pace, face fucking him when Ward grabbed Coulson’s ass and forced himself deeper onto the cock in his mouth. Or just letting him suck if Ward let go of his ass.

Ward whined in the way that meant he wanted to swallow. Coulson threaded his fingers into his boy’s hair and took control of the mouth, slowly sliding all the way in, holding it while Ward’s throat spasmed around him, then sliding all the way out to do it again. Three rounds of this and he was filling Ward’s mouth. Ward closed his eyes in pleasure and swallowed as Coulson kept cumming.

When Coulson was spent he let Ward clean him off before gently sliding out of the warm wet mouth.

Ward was calmer now, more in control. Coulson spooned the bigger man, gently running a hand through his hair.

“Think you can tell me what happened?”

Ward shivered, Coulson pressed him back against him and placed light kisses on the back of his neck.

*****

It had started so good. Skye was rewarding him for a mission well done. He’d asked her to play with him. She’d been more than willing. They’d gone to a “toy” store and she’d let him pick out what he wanted. He chose a bridle, saddle, riding crop, and horse-tail plug.

She was more than happy to accommodate this play. They’d gone to one of the workout rooms with the mat flooring. She was naked, he was a wild stallion she needed to tame. He had nothing on but the large plug in his ass, the tail swishing as he moved. She had to tame him and train him, she plied him with bits of apple and sugar cubes, earning his confidence until she could get a silk rope around his neck and work him around and around. Then she managed to get the bridle on him, the bit in his mouth was cured leather instead of metal. She worked him around in a circle a little more, then she managed to get the saddle on him (little more than a leather pad that cinched around his waist) and she climbed on.

Ward was having a great time and Skye was kind enough to leave the silk rope around his neck even as she lead him around with the bridle in his mouth, the silk rope stayed loose in her hand.

It was bad luck, pure bad luck, an accident. There were decorative studs on the reins, little pieces of bright metal hammered into the leather. He’d loved it on sight. Neither one of them had noticed that the back of one of the studs wasn’t completely flush to the leather, one little piece of jagged metal stuck out.

Skye had gently flicked the reins a hundred times already, alternating between the reins and the riding crop to give him directions. He was blissed out, the plug in his ass pressing against his prostate, her firm hands on him making him weak with pleasure. His cock was hard and leaking as he carried her around and around on his back.

Then it happened. She flicked the reins and the jagged metal piece sliced across his neck. One millimeter lower and it would have slid against the silk rope instead of skin. He screamed around the bit in his mouth and came so hard. The line of fire across his neck slammed the pleasure into his brain and exploded. He came again when he saw the drop of blood hit the floor.

Skye’s reaction was completely different. She cried out in shocked fear and leapt off his back, she slammed the intercom button and screamed her emergency word into the Bus. The others dropped everything and came running.

Ward was too blissed out to understand anything that was happening. Jemma was holding his head, sliding the bridle off him and examining the wound. It was superficial, he didn’t even need a band-aid and it was already starting to clot.

Coulson held Skye as she shook and gibbered nonsense. May was examining the bridle, showing the others when she found the exposed stud.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

Ward could barely focus on Skye- _why was she apologizing; it had been an amazing session? Why was everyone so wired?_ Jemma transferred Ward’s head to May’s lap, Ward watched in bewilderment as Sky ran to Jemma and collapsed into her arms. Jemma held her gently and led her away.

Ward tried to reach out to them; he couldn’t understand why Skye was so upset. Coulson and May stayed with him as he slowly came down from the high.

“Why did they leave?”

He watched Coulson and May exchange a look. It was May who answered, “Jemma has taken Skye for a session.”

Ward sprang to his feet, May a second behind him.

“No! She can’t! It was so good! So good!”

May stood in front of Ward and gently reached a hand out and ran a finger down the cut. Ward’s knees folded under him and he collapsed back to the ground breathing roughly, his cock hard again. She sat back down and Ward collapsed back down so he could rest his head in her lap.

“It was an accident. It was an accident.”

May gently ran a hand through his sweaty hair, but it was Coulson who bent down to put a hand on his cheek and answer,

“Of course it was love, but it’s our number one rule, we can’t make you bleed, especially not there.”

“WHYYYYYYYYYY!”

May gently pulled his hair in a gently admonish.

Coulson answered again, “You know why, look at what it does to you.”

“I like it! I want it! It was so good! I want more!”

He brought his hand up to touch the scabbed over wound. May gently but firmly stopped his hand before he could get to it. He sobbed into her lap. Coulson gently wiped off a tear, “May, pull him back. He doesn’t have to come out of it, but pull him back from this.”

May nodded and Coulson stood and left the room, May didn’t have to ask to know he’d be heading down to check on Jenna and Skye.

She called after him, “Call Fitz.”

He nodded and left. Slowly May slid the silk rope over Ward’s head. He cried even harder when it was off. She got him to come to all fours, her gentle but firm voice guiding him. She pulled the plug out of his ass, even as he tried to slide away from her to keep it in. She spanked him once sharply and he stood still for her, whining in his throat.

When he was finally naked she made him assume the neutral position- up on his knees, head down, hands behind his back. She slid her strong hands over every inch of his body as he breathed deeply, taking her calm into himself. He was still hard, she gently took him in hand and stroked him, his calm deepened as he gave in to her, letting her guide him.

“Cum. Now.”

He came all over her fingers then licked them clean when she held them out to him. He was centered now, calmer, she’d pulled him back into neutral.

“Ward?”

“Yes ma’am?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes ma’am.”

There was still a deep ache in his chest, he knew Skye was being punished and he hated it. May put a gentle finger under his chin and made him look up at her.

“She wanted it Ward, NEEDS it. Just like you do when you’ve been bad. She asked Jemma to punish her. Do you understand?”

He nodded, he did, but it still hurt.

“Do you want to come out?”

He shook his head violently. Coming out of sub-mode meant not feeling this good, not feeling like his entire body was a portal to pleasure. _It also meant not feeling this hollow, but the pleasure outweighed the pain._

May put a gently hand on his head, “Okay.”

“Ma’am?”

“Yes?”

“Can I- can I be alone please?”

May nodded, “In the holding cell.”

Ward stood, nodding back, with the holding cell empty of the table and chairs, with just a pallet on the floor, he couldn’t purposefully, or inadvertently hurt himself. She led him to the holding cell, calling Coulson when Ward was inside.

Ward slid to the floor, he was still naked but the air was warm. He gently fingered the scab- he wanted to rip it open again, feel the pleasure, feed on it. But he didn’t. Doing that would immediately send whichever Dom was watching him rushing into the room and he’d be punished in a way he definitely wouldn’t like. It was the worst thing he could do…probably. The kind of punishment that meant no pleasure for a month or more, torture and denial.

He made himself breath deeply, stroking the scab, as he remembered the feeling of the silk rope around his neck. He wanted to be collared so badly, wanted to be marked so badly. But even in sub-mode he understood. If one shallow cut could undo him, what would a collar do. But it hurt, it hurt so much to want something you knew you couldn’t have.

*****

May waited for Coulson to join her, keeping an eye on Ward on the monitor. They switched places and May went down to the lab.

Jemma was attaching the magnetic cuffs to Skye’s arms. When Skye saw May she ran to her, still naked, tears choking her voice, “Is he okay? Please tell me he’s okay. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry!”

May picked the younger woman up and carried her to the table, gently laying her down and holding her as Jemma put the cuffs around her ankles. May spread Skye’s arms and Jenna spread her legs and activated the cuffs.

Skye collapsed into desperate sobs as Jemma pulled the Web out of it’s box and threw it over her. Her punishment had begun.

*****

“RUSSSSSSIIIIIIAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!”

Skye screamed her safe-word and blacked out as the last orgasm split her in two. She didn’t feel Jemma immediately kill everything and whip the Web off her. She didn’t see May and Fitz streak into the room and slide the cuffs off her. She didn’t even feel Fitz pick her up and carry her to the large tub that could easily fit all of them.

She came too floating in water the exact same temperature as her skin. Anything less and her nerve endings would be screaming. Instead it felt like she was suspended in air. Fitz held her head as she floated, invisible nanobots supplying a cushion she couldn't feel keeping her afloat.

He kissed her lips and she closed her eyes again to sleep as her body slowly slid back to normal. Fitz held her for another half an hour, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. May and Jemma joining him as Skye slowly woke up. She woke up completely when Coulson and Ward slid into the pool. Her body was back to normal and she was lucid again. She gently came upright and slid over to Ward. He was still in sub-mode. Even if she couldn’t tell, the way Coulson watched him would have clued her in. Ward wouldn’t look at her.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

Skye straddled him where he sat; he instinctively put his hands on her back to hold her.

“No baby, I’M sorry.”

She kissed his cheeks until he looked up at her so she could claim his lips. He moaned into the kiss, pulling her closer. She took his hardening cock and slid it inside her making him gasp into her mouth.

“Fuck me Ward.”

“Yes mistress!”

He took her hips and started to slide her up and down himself.

“FITZ!”

She reached towards him even as she keened with need. Fitz slid up behind her and gently parted her cheeks to slide into her ass.

She screamed in pleasure. Fitz claimed Ward’s mouth in a kiss around Skye’s body, “Fuck her Ward. Fuck her hard.”

“Yes sir!”

Ward slammed up into Skye as Fitz slammed into her as well. She came. She came hard. Finally. The orgasm she had been chasing for the last hour. The wave she’d needed to crest but couldn’t. Finally.

They slowed their pace, letting her recover. They gave her two more orgasms like this. Slowly fucking in and out of her, teasing her with their rhythm, sometimes in sync, sometimes out of sync.

They were oblivious to Jemma, Coulson and May next to them. May and Coulson had all their attention on Jemma, giving their girl the love and reassurance she needed after having to be so strong to punish Skye.

Finally Fitz slid out of Skye, she kept her arms wrapped around Ward. She looked into his eyes. Somewhere between her first orgasm and her third he’d slid out of sub-mode. The man looking at her now was her SO and lover.

He jerked up into her with a wicked grin. She gasped and slid her tongue down his throat.

“I’m sorry I put you through that.”

She didn’t have to elaborate. It wasn’t that she was sorry for marking him, she was sorry for what happened after, for leaving him, for making him feel so good and then walking away and leaving him vulnerable. Ward shook his head and kissed her. “I’m sorry you had to be punished for something that felt so amazing.”

They sat quietly for a moment, forehead to forehead. They both wanted what the other wanted, to see him collared, to see him marked. They ALL wanted it, and it was the only thing that kept them from going crazy- the fact that they DID all want it, and they HAD to be strong, not for themselves, but for each other, for that ‘someday’ when maybe they would be able to.

“Take me to bed?”

He nodded and without pulling her off his cock he heaved himself out of the water, stood up, and carried them dripping wet to her bunk.

“How many orgasms did you have?”

“To many to count.”

He grinned wickedly down at her, “I can top that.”

And he spent all night trying and she gladly let him.


End file.
